warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Cangku Shisi
|next = }} Cangku Shisi (仓库 14')' is the fifth episode of Season 5 of Warehouse 13. It is the 64th episode in all. Synopsis The evil Major Valda (from Paracelsus' alternate reality) tries to move the warehouse to China and use Claudia's sister Claire as a puppet caretaker. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Chryssie Whitehead as Claire Donovan *Mark A. Sheppard as Benedict Valda *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Jason Robinson as Regent Facility Guard *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mister Keeler Trailers and Sneak Peeks Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens' - Used by Major Valda on Claire Donovan to control both her and her telekinetic outbursts. *'Chuck Yeager's Favorite LP' - A record once owned by Chuck Yeager, the first man to break the sound barrier. If anyone gets too close to the record while it's playing, it generates a powerful sonic boom. *'William Edward Parry's Inukshuk'- Releases powerful blizzards when exposed to air that can cryogenically freeze living organisms for up to an hour before they die of hypothermia. *'Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons '- When placed down next to each other, they explode like TNT. *'Sticky String' - Extremely sticky and elastic. Was used by Artie and Steve to try to stop Hiram Abiff's tools from transferring the Warehouse. *'Louis XIV's Silverware Forks' - Protect the user from temporal changes. One was used by Major Valda to anchor him to our timeline. *'Vyasa's Jade Elephant' - Discharges bolts of electricity *'Hiram Abiff's Tools' - Used together can transfer the Warehouse and all its artifacts from one location to another. They are the main artifacts of the episode. *'Oliver Sacks' Record Player' - When a record is played on it, any persons within earshot lapse into a coma for as long as it is playing. If they are not woken in roughly thirty minutes after passing out, they will begin having seizures followed by death from organ failure unless an artifact is used to keep their circulation up. *'Albert Butz's Glasses' - Raise the body temperature of the wearer. *'Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick' - Creates tremors when the tip of the cane strikes against a hard surface. *'Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks' - Allow the wearer to alter their density, but eventually begin to increase it beyond their control. *'Glass Jar from the Donner Party': Causes symptoms of severe hypothermia, sensitivity to light and intense carnivorous cravings when people place money in the jar. The carnivorous cravings initially begin with animal meat but soon become cannibalistic, and the victim eventually dies from freezing to death and starvation. Mentioned when Pete remembered how Artie used Butz's Glasses to prevent Kevin Munroe from freezing to death. *'Spine of the Saracen': Attaches itself to the victim's spine and boosts adrenaline and testosterone levels, granting the user extra strength and stamina but also increasing aggression, turning the victim into a volatile killing machine. The victim is also able to overheat people and burn them to a crisp through contact. It drains the victim of its life force until they die, at which the Spine detaches and hunts for its next victim. It can be removed by an incredibly powerful electric shock that overloads the Spine. It and its replication by Valda was mentioned when Pete suggested Valda could be trying to replicate Claire's psychokinetic abilities. *'Joseph Pilates' Resistance Bands': Keep one's blood circulation flowing and prevents the atrophying of muscles. Mentioned when Myka learned of the mass comas induced by Sacks' Record Player. *'Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill' - Creates powerful winds. Seen while the Warehouse was being moved. *'Giant Buffalo Coin' - A 5 cent coin struck by the U.S. mill from 1913 to 1938, designed by sculptor James Earle Fraser. It was also adapted for a commemorative 2001 silver dollar. The head face features a Native American, and the tails face reportedly depicts Black Diamond, the famous buffalo. A giant version of this coin is seen in the Warehouse as the camera pans to show how large the Warehouse is, after Artie tells Steve he does not know where Abiff's Compass is located. Gallery Trivia *The phrase "Cangku Shisi"(倉庫十四) is Chinese for "Warehouse Fourteen" *Given that Claudia, Artie, and Myka are all wearing the same clothes as they did in the last episode, it can be inferred that this one takes place directly (mere hours) afterwards. *The code to the Regent's Vault is 1960. *Myka incorrectly names the inventor of the thermostat "Alfred"Butz instead of "Albert". Quotable Quotes Yet to be announced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes